FrankGerardBobMikey
by eternallytorn
Summary: This is my first ever NC17 material, so I hope that it is enjoyed. None of the people belong to me, it is my imagination, to my knowledge it is all fake. So, yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's Point of View: 

My final note rings out. The final guitar chord is strummed. The crowd before me screams a thankful chorus. 

"Thank you, good night, everybody!" I manage to say above the mass of people thanks to the microphone. Bob slumps down on his stool. Mikey looks into the faces of the hundreds of people who adore us. Ray is making up some psychotic riff on his guitar before the stage lights go out and the main lights flicker on. Frank looks at me and smiles with a glitter in his eye, but he refuses to look at the crowd. 

I take a final bow and lead the other band members off of the stage. 

Backstage immediately there are several people attending to each of us, removing our various equipment and wiping our faces off. Mikey is trying to regain some breathing ability; this concert took more out of him than it should have. I reach out to him and give him a huge bear hug and flinch as he pats my back. God, he's stronger than he looks... I should try to remember our wrestling matches from childhood better. He releases me and turns to a random techie and tells him to find a phone. 

"I need to call Alicia." He looks at me again and shrugs. 

"S'okay. We need to get back to the trailer. Geez, I wish we had a shower." Doesn't matter, it's not like I'm going to stay clean for very long. 

I turn to Frank and wrap an arm around his shoulders. It's nothing very obvious. I try not to give him much attention in public. So far, we've managed to keep our little thing pretty secrete. He looks up at me with those pretty eyes and I look for a second at his scorpion tattoo. There's no telling how many times I have kissed, sucked on, and hickied that tattoo. What can I say? It's sexy. 

Frank makes a vain attempt to put his arm up on my shoulder. He's just too short, but, I mean, what isn't kinky about him having to stand on his toes to kiss me? So, he lets his arm drop, not accidentally brushing my ass on the way down. I pretend not to notice. He'll get his payback later. 

We walk outside, leaving everyone else back in the stadium, in the warm air. It is FUCKING cold outside and once we're out of people's site, Frank slips his arms under my leather jacket and snuggles close. 

We practically run through the windiness to reach the trailer and when we do, we throw the doors open and fall inside, giggling our heads off. None of the lights are on, but the moon casts a blue light over Frank's face and he looks deathly pale, and somehow that is just such a turn-on. 

He reaches up and presses his lush lips against mine and then pulls away, looking at me. 

"Come on," he says, pulling me up as he stands. I start to reach for the fridge, but he tugs on my hand and drags me toward where we have the couch set up. He sits and pulls my hand again, motioning for me to sit down. I let my hand slip from his grasp and look away at some pictures hanging on the wall. 

"Geeeeee." Frank makes one of the most annoying whiney sounds I have ever heard him make. I turn and glare at him. His eyes... God, I just can't resist him when he makes that puppy dog face at me and my frown melts into a lip-tugging smile. So I sit next to him on the sofa and let him pull me close to him, let him draw me into a deep kiss. He is trying to maneuver himself on top of me, but I find myself way ahead of him and soon he is pressed into the cushions below us. 

I have my arms supporting my weight on either side of Frank, but his hands are free. I can't help but let out a little moan as he slips his hands under my shirt and caresses my hip bones. Our tongues are still fighting over dominance when we hear the door handle move. I'm off of him in a flash and we are both sitting up like nothing happened. 

"Frank? Gerard? Where are you guys?" We hear Ray call from the kitchen area. The footsteps of his boots thud on the floor as he walks toward us. "What are you guys up to?" 

"Oh, nothing. Frank and I were just talking about random stuff. We miss home." I speak before Frank, because he was never a very good liar. 

"Alright." Just then Mikey and Bob walked in and headed for the bunks. Ray turned and followed suit, stopping at the kitchen for a turnover. Frank and I started some random conversation about chicken pot pies to make a cover.

-----------------------------------------

Ray's POV: 

These cherry turnovers are really good. What really sucks is that Gerard and Frank are making me hungry by talking about pot pies... Which happens to be my favorite food. I'm really tired, though, so I shove the rest of the sweet pastry and make my way to the bunks. The door swings open easily, but I stop in my tracks as soon as it does open. 

"What the fuck?!" I hear myself scream after the turnover falls out of my mouth. The lamp from Frank's bunk is still on, so there's a dim light. Light enough to see Mikey on top of Bob, in the middle of a full-on make-out session. Mikey pulled his mouth off of Bob enough to look at me with glassy eyes. Bob shoved Mikey off of him, sending him sprawling onto the floor. I bury my face in my eyes and Gerard comes running in with Frank on his heels. 

Mikey has curled up in a ball on the floor and Bob is sitting on his bunk twiddling with his fingers. Gerard seems to survey the scene and walks over to Mikey and asks what happened. Mikey's eyes are pouring tears and his sobs are getting in the way of him talking. Gerard helps him up and took him to the bathroom. I look at Bob and say, "So, what the fuck was that all about?" 

Bob can't seem to stop picking his cuticles off and says nothing. I sigh and leave the room to go watch some TV. Maybe The Daily Show is still on.

-----------------------------

Gerard's POV 

I hold Mikey's face in my hands and look at him. 

"Well, I don't know what to say, little brother." 

"Just disown me and get it over with!" Mikey says coldly. He can't seem to bring himself to look at me and is fighting out of my grasp. I let go and just keep looking at him from my crouched position on the ground and started to wipe off his face with a hand towel I got wet a minute ago. 

"Mikey, I don't want to disown you. You were committing adultery, but as long as it's in the past, it's in the past. No one knows but us. 'Member? The four guys who love you and take care of you and hang out with you all the time?" I don't really appear to have any effect on him because he still won't look at me. 

"Mikes? Are you gonna be okay?" He finally looks up at me and just stares at me like, 'What am I gonna do?' 

I help him stand. "What you need to do is go sleep. Do you want to stay on the couch away from the bunks?" All he can muster is nodding his head and I can see his nose get red with fresh tears. I let him walk away into the darkness of the living room area. Ray suddenly rises from the shadows of the couch and goes farther back to where the instruments are. I guess he's sleeping back there tonight. 

I turn to go to the bunks and find that Frank is holding a bawling Bob. I sit next to them and listen to Frank soothing the cries coming out of my friend. Frank looks up at me and mouths, "This might take a while." I mouth, "Can we go out?" Frank nods his head and mouths, "Later." 

I crawl into my bunk and listen as Bob's cries turn to whimpers in the night. Finally, I don't hear anything except for the steady, deep breathing of one person and the shallow breathing of another. Apparently Frank has gotten the sleeping Bob into his bunk, because he pops up onto mine and scares the shit out of me. 

"We can go now." He whispers to me, tickling the insides of my ear which (of course) makes me squirm. I slide onto the floor from the upper bunk and follow Frank, holding

his hand all the way outside, being careful not to wake anybody. 

When we get outside, I can't take it anymore and I grab Frank's head and pull him close to me, drawing with it a mouthful of Frank's tongue. He pushes back on my tongue and we finally have to part for air. 

"I love the way your mouth tastes," he tells me ever so softly. I take him by the hand and lead him to where the stage stuff is getting put away. There's a gazebo thing and I bring him over to it and find that this happens to be where all the curtains and such are. What luck. 

I push Frank back and he lands nicely on a pile of fabric. He pulls off his shirt and tosses aside and I do the same, then I crawl down on top of him. He wraps his arms around my neck and I move my arms over his torso, bringing lovely moans from him when I reach his obliques and whiney noises when I leave them. Finally, he can't take it anymore and reaches down and starts unbuttoning my pants, so I start on his, too. We have to stop making out so that we can get his tight jeans off. 

Pants aside, now there are only our boxers preventing us from being totally naked with each other. I start kissing down his neck and pause on that beautiful tattoo again. Frank erupts in another moan as he grinds up on me, causing us to go boner to boner. I flip him over and suck on the back of his neck and use the precum from his erection as a lubricant. He arches his back up and I thrust in, creating matching groans from each of us. 

We start out slow, like always, so that we can still kiss and touch. I rub at Frank and cause him to buck into me, so I go harder. The pace quickens and quickens until we're both so close and Frank spills on the curtains with a gasp and I go for just a minute more... just a minute more, and then moan as I cum deep inside him. I slide out and lay next to him, staring up at the black ceiling of the tent. 

After a while, we get up and re-clothe ourselves and make our way to the bus. We open the door as quietly as possible but turn as we enter to see Mikey looking up at us from the fridge with a pretzel in his mouth...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of this is a figment of my imagination. A hot figment of my imagination, but a figment none the less. Feedback is sexy, so comment, and also refer this to people. Thanks to irishidiot and a couple others for commenting! I will continue to write, if it is the wish of the people. No feedback, no more fanfic. Yay, for figments of my imagination! 

Gerard's POV:

Mikey just sort of stood there, looking at us for a minute. Frank finally shook us out of our silence by saying, "Well, I guess I'm gonna hit the hay." He walked awkwardly in front of Mikey and I towards the bunks. I hear the door shut softly behind him and my brother stands up and closes the fridge, turning from me for an instant.

When he turns back to look at me, he has this little smirk on his face. His smile widens until it covers his thin face, stretching the skin even more.

"What the fuck are you grinning for?" I say, trying like hell not to turn beet red, even though it would be impossible to tell in the moonlight.

"Nothing, Gerard." He turns away, still smiling, and eats the rest of his pretzel, dipping in the bag for another one.

"Damn it, Michael, tell me what you're so orgasmic over!" I'm starting to get a little frustrated with this game that he's playing.

He whips around to glare at me. "I am NOT orgasmic over ANYTHING." He's blushing, I can hear it in his voice. Suddenly, his smile returns and he says, "So, what were you guys doing leaving after a big ordeal like that? Go club hopping a little?" He knows he's hitting a few nerves and my voice deepens and grows quiet as I say, "Mikey, now would be a good time to stop asking me bullshit questions."

He just can't keep his mouth shut. "No, really! What were you guys up to? No matter what it is, I'll either find out eventually or you can just tell me." He tries to look stern and fails, breaking out in that grin again.

"We just took a walk to get some air."

"In the freezing cold?"

"We walked around inside the complex." My lie was starting to fall apart. He was seeing through it.

"Gee, you're involved with Frank, aren't you?" Damn him. Damn him. DAMN HIM! Where does he get that sense of... of... of what the fuck ever it is that let's him guess everything that goes on?!?! I turn away and that's all he needs for me to do to confirm.

"It's okay, Gee boy, I won't tattle." He is trying not to laugh... I can tell. I stalk away to the bunks and crawl up to mine, trying not to die of embarrassment. Frank pops up out of nowhere again and scares me (again). He laughs when I jump at his sudden presence. He doesn't need me to tell him whether he can get up here or not, he just does. I can see the pillows arranged nicely on his bed to resemble his small form.

Immediately when he joins me, his body conforms to mine and I can feel it when he moves, when he breathes.

- After the show the following night, Bob falls unconscious. -

Frank's POV

After Bob blacked out, we had to make a rush emergency room visit. The doctors say he'll be okay, but that he hadn't been getting enough water, which was why he collapsed. Each one of us take this into consideration and we know that we haven't been taking care of ourselves. True, Bob can't really stop to get a drink as often as the rest of us, but we all need to drink more water.

So, a few days later, we are back on the road and we have a storage of about thirty water bottles. No more chances on that one.

Everyone seems pretty pumped, because tonight's show is the last for the tour. You'd think that a person on tour would be sick of it by this point, but we all actually get sad at the end of a tour. We play our hearts out, I even put some shrieks in there, and we all have a good time, bidding the crowd goodnight and thanking them for a great show.

We're on the tour bus on the way from Seattle back to New Jersey. No, we don't fly home and abandon our tour bus an entire country away.

Day two of the ride home and everybody's lounging around. Ray is shaking the bus with his guitar playing towards the back of the bus, Gerard is showering, probably to get off the remainder of last night's make up. I am watching a DVD, and Bob and Mikey are somewhere doing whatever. I'm too engrossed in the Jack Bauer killing spree ("Where's the bomb?!?!") to really care what's going on. I pause the scene right when Kim is being nearly killed in a car accident that she caused... I can never shake the feeling that she is working with the terrorists and trying to kill her father.

I need to get my cell phone and call my dad today, so I wander back to the bunks, picking up a water on the way. I get to the door and freeze in my tracks. I hear Mikey's voice on the other side. Actually, it's more like a series of moans and gasps.

"Oh.. Robert."

I nearly shit myself. I get up the nerve to open the door and peek inside. The driver's door is shut, and there's a country song blaring. I know that I shouldn't be interrupting, but that little kid in me never could mind its own business. I creep my way over to Mikey's bunk, thankful for the loud noises everywhere else on the bus that muffled my footsteps.

Dropping down to a crouch-walk, I peer through the thin wall and Mikey's curtain. Just then, Bob walks into the room and stops dead in his tracks as he hears his name screamed from behind the cloth and a spot of liquid fly onto it. We both look at each other and I make my way out of the room, hoping that the next several hours of 24 that I would be watching could take my mind off of what just happened.

Author's note Make sure and check out the other fics that I write. I wrote a Ryden pure smut fic recently.

No, it's not over quite yet. Would it be evil of me to never write anymore?

Anyway, sorry for taking so long for those of you that waited for it. You know, the thousands of activities that my evil mother has me doing. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
